The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to synchronization signal optimizations for symbol index detection.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may each be referred to as a user equipment (UE).
Wireless communications systems may use synchronization signals such as a primary synchronization signal (PSS) and/or a secondary synchronization signal (SSS) to convey information to synchronize various wireless devices in the system. For example, a base station may transmit one or more PSS sequences or SSS sequences to a UE to convey such information. However, such synchronization information may convey information regarding timing at the level of a subframe (e.g., by conveying a subframe index number), but may be inadequate to convey timing information at the level of a symbol index within a particular subframe. In addition, wireless communication systems may use broadcast signals over channels (e.g. a physical broadcast channel (PBCH)) to convey system information to synchronized wireless devices (UEs). This broadcast information may contain an indication of system frame number, and parameters for the device to access the system, for example. A base station may also transmit reference signals to the UE that the wireless devices may use for demodulation of the PBCH. In some examples, the PBCH may be transmitted alongside synchronization signals.